


Inflicting Pleasure

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Flogging, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Toppy!Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with Dom!Nate and sub!Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflicting Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For echoing_dream's birthday. She requested flogging with Toppy!Nate. The rest was all mine. Un-beta'd. Title inspired by the following quote: _"Ultimately, the purpose of a flogging is to inflict pleasure." - Mitch Kessler_

Brad stood gloriously naked in the center of their bedroom. Nate was behind him, wearing nothing but an ancient pair of jeans. He ran his hands over Brad's back, gliding along the ink, and smoothing down his hips. He wrapped his arms around Brad's body and pressed his lips to a shoulder blade.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against Brad's warm skin. Nate held his breath in anticipation of the answer.

"Positive," Brad answered, covering Nate's hands with his own.

"You don't have to do this just because I asked," he said, exhaling his relief.

"It isn't about our activities, Nate," Brad replied, squeezing Nate's hands. "It's about covering new ground with you."

Nate nodded against Brad's back, willing himself to control his anticipation. Now that they were here, he just hoped he didn't disappoint.

"Okay, kneel in the doorway," Nate ordered, digging deep and finding the officer inside of himself.

The trick to restraining Brad Colbert was to keep him from getting to his feet. He was so damn tall, he couldn't effectively be secured to the top of a doorjamb or even the ceiling. Forget about tying him to the bed, he took up the entire surface space.

Brad knelt on the padding Nate had laid out on the floor. It was more to avoid damage to his knees if Brad thrashed about, than it was to provide comfort.

Nate knelt down and affixed a leather ankle cuff and a leather thigh cuff to each of Brad's legs. He attached the cuffs, thigh and ankle, to each other with thick strips of leather. It gave Brad only a few inches of upward movement, otherwise hobbling him.

He kissed the top of Brad's shoulder. He kissed the side of Brad's neck. Nate pressed his lips to the shell of Brad's ear and asked, "Still okay?"

"Absolutely," Brad answered, without hesitation.

Nate skimmed his hands up Brad's ribs as he stood. He pressed himself to Brad's back and continued upward with his hands, running them along the insides of Brad's upraised arms. He loved the different textures of Brad's skin on the varying parts of his body. This was why he used touch to encourage and reassure Brad when they played.

Nate reached Brad's wrists and gripped one firmly. Brad knelt passively as Nate wrapped a leather cuff around each of his wrists. Brad's body might have submitted but Nate knew his mind was thinking of ways to maintain control of this interaction.

Nate wondered how Brad had fooled the DI's in Boot Camp into thinking they'd broken him down and built him back up as a Marine. Brad had managed to retain his own thought process and his individuality, melding into whatever team he was assigned to without completely assimilating.

Submitting to Nate was no different. Brad's intentions were true but something inside of him innately asserted control at all times. If the Marine Corps hadn't stripped Brad down until he willingly submitted, how the fuck could Nate manage?

He slid his fingers into Brad's restrained hands and received an answering squeeze. "All right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Brad answered, the ritualized response signaled the beginning of the game.

Nate ran his hands over Brad's shoulders and down his back affectionately. He placed one last kiss on the top of Brad's head, then stepped back and picked up the flogger from the bed.

This was Nate's favorite flogger. It was a mop made of Scandinavian elk hide died black and chocolate. The soft, doublewide tails delivered a mild sting but a heavy sounding thud; just what Nate needed to get into Brad's head. The short handle let him swing it single-handed but the long tails allowed for a vigorous flogging.

Nate began to swing the flogger in his preferred crisscrossing motion, watching the dark strips of hide caress Brad's naked shoulders. The tails landed on Brad's flesh with light thudding sounds, but not enough force to begin pinking him up. The first stirrings of arousal had his synapses firing double-time. Nate moved the flogger lower, skimming the tails over the middle of Brad's back and teasing at his tattoo.

The angle at which Brad was kneeling meant Nate had to scourge his ass with a straight, underhand stroke. He changed his motions to send the tails swinging beneath Brad and snapping lightly against his upper thighs.

"You can stop with the teasing any time now," Brad said over shoulder. "I'm starting to think this intensity that's supposed to take me out of my own head is just a bunch of bullshit."

Nate stopped the flogger in mid-swing. Brad topping from below came as no surprise, it's how he dealt with situations that made him anxious and unsure. Nate had to assert himself now or Brad would never completely surrender.

"Stop being a bossy bottom," Nate snapped. "If you want to mouth off, I can call a halt now and just go to sleep." The fear of disappointing Nate should work to rein Brad in for the moment.

"Yes, sir," Brad said hesitantly. He seemed still to be resisting Nate's authority. The challenge was equally arousing and daunting.

Returning to his straight-on, underhand swing, Nate stepped up the intensity of his blows to Brad's ass and thighs. Switching back to the cross over swing, he worked his way up Brad's back slowly. At Brad's shoulders, Nate swung just a little harder, landing stinging blows on his upper back and shoulders. The thudding sound of the leather on Brad's skin stirred Nate's cock as it hung thick and heavy.

Nate was used to flogging the fleshy ass and thighs with vigor but Brad's position meant he would have to have caution for the spine as he spent more time scourging Brad's back. Nate took a deep breath to steel himself, then moved the flogger tails back down Brad's back to his ass.

"You don't have to take it so easy on me," Brad said. "I'm not a pussy, I can stand a little pain."

Nate knew Brad was trying to ease his own anxiety by pushing Nate. His apprehension made him need to exert control over his situation.

Pulling up on the blow he was about to deliver, Nate stalked to where Brad knelt. He reached around and tightly gripped Brad's jaw. He wanted Brad to feel it, and not in a good way.

"You're really pissing me off with your bossy shit," Nate growled, forcing Brad's face around until he had to look at Nate. "I'm going to do this at my own pace and you're going to thank me for it. Is that clear?" Nate asked, raising both eyebrows for emphasis. His heart was hammering in his chest and his dick was filling with each passing second. Fuck if he didn't love pushing Brad around, commanding and controlling his formidable body.

"Yes, sir," Brad said through clenched teeth, still not the least bit submissive.

Nate didn't relent. "If you don't give a shit about making me happy, I can take you down now and we can just fucking forget it."

That got him. "No, sir," Brad said, more sedately. "I want to do this for you."

Nate released Brad's chin abruptly and with a little force. Brad obediently let his head hang to his chest. He was sincere in his attempts at least. Nate's brain threatened to explode at the sight of Brad striving to submit, his body at least appearing docile.

Stepping back into position, Nate swung the flogger again.

He resumed his underhand swing to deliver blows to Brad's ass and thighs. Nate was careful to stay clear of Brad's balls where they hung heavily between his legs. He was so turned on by having Brad at his mercy he wasn't about to jeopardize the trust placed in him with a poorly placed blow.

Moving again to Brad's back, Nate brought his free arm across his chest and resumed his crossover swing. Brad's skin was warm now; blood flowing freely to the surface. Nate increased the power behind his swing. The soft, thick leather landed solidly along Brad's lower back with satisfying thuds.

Nate rhythmically worked the flogger up Brad's back, keeping the strength of his blows steady. His own cock was aching at the sight of Brad's strong body so tightly restrained. The sight of the growing pink flush on the golden skin of Brad's back had Nate's cock twitching and pressing hard against his fly.

As Nate reached Brad's shoulders, his entire back was nicely flushed and a light sheen of sweat was beginning to form. He prepared to work his way back down Brad's back by stepping closer and swinging with just a little more force.

When Nate reached the middle of Brad's back, sweat was glistening thickly on his skin. Brad dropped his chin to his chest and Nate noticed a slight tension across his shoulders. As Nate vigorously scourged Brad's back with the leather, he saw slight tremors begin to ripple through his body. A compliant Brad with brightly pinked skin was the kind of thing that filled Nate's wet dreams.

He landed the flogger forcefully on the rise of Brad's ass and caught sight of Brad's hands curling into tight fists. Nate readied for the confrontation, welcoming it with more than a little excitement. Still, Brad didn't raise his head and he didn't speak so Nate changed his swing again and moved to flog Brad's thighs.

Brad's muscles tensed and relaxed spasmodically with Nate's blows. It was hard to continue the flogging with Brad looking like he did. Nate wanted nothing more than to drop the flogger, kneel behind Brad and lick the collecting sweat from the line of his spine.

Nate moved upward again and this time, when he rose above Brad's ass, he left reddened skin in his wake. Brad's muscles rippled with tension and Nate watched him closely, struggling to contain his own arousal at the sight. He was pushing Brad, now. It was important to watch his reactions for signs of distress.

As Nate flogged the leather over Brad's shoulders again, he became mesmerized by the droplets of sweat coursing down his back. Nate's cock strained as he took in Brad's bright red skin. The tension in Brad's arms and shoulders had his muscles bulging beneath his flesh.

Suddenly, Brad's head shot up. "Fuck! Nate!"

In a single moment, Nate dropped the flogger and pressed himself to Brad's back. He slid his fingers into Brad's fists and received a ready squeeze. Brad didn't speak after his initial outburst and, to Nate's mind, that was a good sign.

He dropped to his knees behind Brad's straining body and pressed his own naked chest to Brad's warm and sweat-slicked back. Nate ran his hands over Brad's shoulders, feeling the heat but detecting no welts, yet. He pressed his face to the sweaty hair behind Brad's ear and listened to his rapid breathing.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked in a low, firm voice.

"Yes, sir," Brad answered quickly. His voice was raw and soft, but it held no doubt or hesitation.

Nate pressed himself tightly to Brad's back and wrapped his arms around his chest. Brad's chest heaved with each breath. His skin was slick with sweat and Nate dragged his hands through the moisture on Brad's belly.

A quick glance told him that Brad's outburst had been from intensity, not distress. Brad's cock was as hard as it could get. It was angry and red, weeping freely from the tip and bouncing with each muscle tremor that wracked Brad's frame. The sight made Nate's mouth water and his fingers itch to touch.

"I'm almost done," Nate said against Brad's shoulder. "You ready to continue?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes, sir."

Nate stood and retrieved his flogger. Brad was close, but he hadn't quite broken, yet. He still held himself too rigidly in check. He was still too much in control of his own reactions. Nate had more work to do. He was ready for it and he welcomed it.

He flogged Brad's back and ass with force. Nate wondered if Brad would break before he raised a welt. Probably not. He wanted desperately to stop and take himself out of his jeans and jack off all over Brad's back. Now just wasn't the right time.

Nate watched eagerly as Brad's skin turned bright red. With each heavy thud of the leather straps, Brad's back bowed away from the blow. Nate almost checked his next swing but he realized in time, Brad's motion was more from pleasure than discomfort. It was not unlike the same move he made when Nate sucked his cock.

He watched as Brad's body arched sensuously with each strike of the flogger. His skin glowed red and the barest white of welts began to show. Eventually, with each bow of his spine, Brad released a primal groan or a harsh grunt. Before long, he was writhing in his bond, all muscles tense and his skin flaming red. Nate had never seen anything so sexy.

"Ah, fuck! Jesus Christ, Nate!"

Tossing aside the flogger for the final time, Nate came to his knees behind Brad. He wrapped his arms around his chest and held their bodies tightly together. Brad's voice struck something deep inside of Nate. He wanted to protect Brad; to soothe him and comfort him. He also wanted to shove his face into the carpet and fuck him until he screamed Nate's name.

"You still with me?" Nate asked against Brad's sweaty neck. "You okay?"

Brad tilted his head back to rest on Nate's shoulder. "Yeah." Brad's voice was rough and deep. His chest heaved with each breath. Still, he pressed backward into Nate's body, as if he wanted to crawl inside of him.

Nate knelt up and felt Brad's hands, still restrained in their cuffs. They were growing cool, but weren't yet cold. It was time to wrap this up.

Kneeling back down, Nate skimmed his hands over Brad's back, relishing the feel of the heated skin beneath his palms. He gently squeezed a few of the welts he found, his cock throbbing with each Brad's gasps and moans.

Nate reached around and pressed both palms to Brad's sweaty chest. He thumbed Brad's nipples and chuckled at the resulting twitch and groan. He knew he should run his hands down Brad's belly. He knew he should reach for his swollen, angry red cock and stroke it until Brad came in his palm. Nate just couldn't deny how badly he wanted to fuck Brad while he still hung restrained and seemingly helpless in the doorway.

"I really want to fuck you like this," Nate whispered against the slick skin of Brad's shoulder. He spoke more to himself, not really intending Brad to hear.

"I was hoping you would," Brad responded, voice still torn up, chest still heaving.

That was the moment Nate knew he'd broken Brad down; he wasn't in control of his reactions or his emotions. He'd not only submitted to Nate's dominance, he needed it. The hammering of his own heart at this realization, the accompanying rush of blood in his ears, deafened Nate.

"I'm going to leave you strung up here," Nate told him. "I'm going to slick you and open you up with three of my fingers. Then I'm going to fuck you, just like you are now. Understood?" Brad needed precise instructions, a clear objective right now.

"Solid copy, sir," Brad breathed.

Nate stood and retrieved the lube and a condom. He shed his confining jeans and kicked them aside before resuming his position at Brad's back.

Wrapping one arm around Brad's chest to pull him close, Nate used his other to turn Brad's face toward his own. He kissed him; deep and sloppy, licking into his mouth to glide their tongues together.

"You are so fucking hot like this," he said against Brad's lips, letting him feel Nate's approval and desire. "Naked and sweaty; your skin bright red from the flogging I gave you."

"Thank … thank you … sir." Brad's voice was ragged as he pressed his forehead to Nate's, clearly unsure of how to respond to the praise. Nate thanked whatever force had blessed him with Brad Colbert's submission and the focus of his desire to please.

"I'm going to prep you, now." Nate released Brad, allowing him to hang forward in his restraints again, looking like he was ready to be ravished.

Sitting back on his heels, Nate took a deep breath and released it slowly. He had to steady himself, resist the urge to grab Brad's hips and shove himself up and in, clear to the hilt. With shaking hands, he opened the lube and coated a finger.

Nate tossed the bottle aside and placed his palm against Brad's tense back in both comfort and warning. He teased Brad's hole briefly before pressing his finger in deep.

Brad tensed and gasped before relaxing around Nate's finger. When he pressed back slightly toward Nate's hand, Nate twisted it slightly, fucking in and out of Brad's ass to spread the lube around.

Nate withdrew his finger and added more lube, covering two fingers this time. He didn't tease Brad's opening this time, just pressed inside in a single, smooth motion. Brad's back arched and he moaned quietly.

With growing impatience, Nate slid his fingers out of Brad and coated three of them with plenty of lube. Again, he laid his open palm on the small of Brad's back and pushed up and in with the other. Brad's back bowed sharply at the invasion and he sucked his breath in through his teeth.

Brad was so hot and tight around Nate's fingers, he couldn't wait any longer to shove his cock up inside of him. He tugged his fingers free, dragging a hiss from Brad's lips.

Nate's hands shook, making it difficult to get the condom on his dick. His impatience made it worse. When he finally had it rolled to the base, Nate added a coating of lube. Then he reached for Brad's hips.

"Raise yourself up," he instructed, helping Brad come up onto his knees as much as the restraints would allow. Nate pressed one hand between Brad's shoulder blades, encouraging him to lean forward. The resulting position strained Brad's shoulders, stressing the sinews of the joints and tensing the muscles of his back. "Hold it there," Nate ordered, and pressed the tip of his cock to Brad's clenching hole.

With one hard, steady press of his hips, Nate slid himself past the tight rings of muscle in Brad's ass. He pushed inexorably into Brad's body until Nate's hips met Brad's ass and his dick was fully seated.

"Uh, fuck, Nate," Brad gasped.

Nate felt the sound deep in his gut. He paused to run his hands soothingly up the quivering muscles of Brad's back. "That's good. You're doing great. You feel so fucking good."

"I need … Nate … you need to …" Brad's voice was rough and breathless.

Nate gripped Brad's hips tightly. "Stay just like that. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to take it all, just like you are. If you please me, I'll jack you off and let you come on my fist, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Brad hissed, hanging compliantly from the doorframe. The whole thing almost had Nate coming right then.

Digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, Nate held on to Brad's hips and fucked his ass hard and fast. He reveled in the feel of Brad's heat engulfing his straining, sensitized cock, only to retreat again when he withdrew. The wet sounds of his hips slapping up against the flesh of Brad's ass filled the room. Nate could smell the pungent combined odors of their aftershaves, sweat and sex.

Brad hung obediently from his restraints, but he was far from passive. His back and shoulders flexed and strained as he took Nate's pounding thrusts. He pushed himself backward onto Nate's cock. Each time Nate's balls swung forward to smack up against Brad's body, Brad would groan, grunt or give a small shout. It sounded to Nate as though he was struggling to keep himself from crying out loudly.

He was close to coming. Nate could feel it building up in his spine, starting to roll through his pelvis and into his balls, making them rise up toward his body. He wasn't ready to come, yet. He wanted to feel Brad clench around his cock as he came. He wanted to feel every shudder and convulsion that would rip through Brad's body as he shot his jizz over Nate's fist.

Sliding his dick all the way in, Nate curled forward and pressed his forehead to Brad's back. "Jesus Christ, you feel good," he breathed against Brad's sweaty flesh. "I'm, gonna make you come, now."

"Oh fuck," Brad whispered with a hint of desperation.

Feeling drunk on his power to bring Brad to this point, Nate slipped his hand around and gently wrapped his fingers around the base of Brad's swollen cock. It was as hard as he'd ever felt it and it gave a violent twitch at the first touch of Nate's fingers.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Brad chanted.

"You're fine, I've got you," Nate murmured against his skin. He squeezed Brad's dick for several seconds, giving him time to harness his control. When Brad gave a harsh exhale, Nate began to stroke.

He jacked Brad fast, focused on his goal. He felt results within moments. Brad's breathing grew harsh and rapid. His entire body tensed and trembled, pressing against the restraints. Tremors ran through his large frame, shuddering against and into Nate.

"Nate!" Brad called plaintively.

"Let it go, Brad," Nate ordered, giving Brad permission to relinquish his famed control and feel, if only for a few short moments.

Brad's shout was loud and primal as violent quaking rolled through him. His body clenched Nate's cock tightly. He tugged convulsively against his restraints as he continued to shout and swear. His come, as it shot out over Nate's clenched fist, was sticky and warm. He held Brad close, pressed their bodies tightly together. Nate loved Brad like this and he wanted him to feel Nate's approval and his affection.

As the last wave of convulsions rolled through Brad's body and eased, Nate began to thrust into his ass once again.

"Nate, fuck, it's too much."

He knew Brad had to be completely wrecked for him to have admitted to that. The intensity was threatening to overwhelm him and he needed help to cope. He'd broken Brad down, submitted him completely. Now, he needed Nate to put him back together again.

With one final, violent thrust and a loud cry of his own, Nate came inside Brad's ass. For several long moments Nate's entire body locked up and folded over Brad's back. He grunted loudly with each spasm of his dick and balls. Each breath moved harshly through his clenched teeth. He knew he was bruising the skin of Brad's hips with his fingers but he had no control. Only Brad had ever made Nate come this hard and for this long. Only Brad had ever enticed Nate to involve his heart as much as his body.

When Nate's orgasm receded and he could see clearly again, he took a steadying breath and eased his flaccid cock from Brad's body. His hands still shook as he struggled to remove the condom, tie it off and toss it aside. Nate helped Brad to sit back on his heels, soothing him with kisses and caresses.

They knelt, silent, pressed together, breathing slowly returning to normal. Some part of Nate's brain realized he was now as slick with sweat as Brad was. It felt good to be this close to Brad. It felt right. If Brad's willing submission was any indication, Brad just might feel the same.

When Nate finally felt like he could stand, he released Brad from his restraints, rubbing at his abused shoulders as he lowered Brad's arms. Nate helped Brad to lie down on his side. He sat down behind him and drew Brad into his lap so he could cradle his back against Nate's own chest.

Wrapping his arms around Brad's hot, slick chest, Nate held him close. He pressed his lips to Brad's hair and whispered, over and over, "You did great. I'm so proud of you. You did very, very well. You made me so happy."

Brad clutched tightly at Nate's hands where they crossed his chest. He said nothing, but with each repetition of Nate's words, he relaxed further down into the embrace. The next time Nate was faced with Brad's cool, emotionless exterior, he knew he'd pull out this memory. It was a privilege to be let past Brad's façade and Nate was never going to forget that.


End file.
